Feitiços Fatais
by Pacifica Casull
Summary: Ferido após as lutas contra a homúnculo Luxúria, o Tenente Havoc recebe a visita do Coronel Mustang no hospital. O Coronel precisa obter informações sobre o relacionamento dela com Havoc. O Tenente então resolve contar tudo!  HENTAI; OC; SPOILER;


Feitiços Fatais

Parte 1: Amor à Primeira Vista

Estava uma tarde bem tranquila no hospital, quando o Coronel Roy Mustang foi visitar o Tenente Jean Havoc. Mustang trouxe alguns presentes para alegrar o seu companheiro de lutas: Alguns maços de cigarro, muitas revistas e um lindo ramalhete de belas flores do campo para enfeitar o seu quarto.

Há algumas semanas atrás, o Coronel estivera internado por lá também, para tratar de seus ferimentos, que foram ocasionados durante a sua luta contra a homúnculo Luxúria. Mas para a felicidade de Roy, ele se recuperou mais facilmente do que Havoc.

Naquela ocasião, o Tenente lutou ao lado dele contra aquela mulher e por ela foi severamente ferido, o que o deixou bastante incapacitado.

Preocupado com o estado de seu leal subordinado, Roy Mustang necessitava saber se estava realmente tudo bem com ele, sobretudo o seu estado psicológico, pois aquela foi uma batalha deverasmente árdua e cansativa. E além disso ele queria obter informações mais precisas sobre a tal homúnculo que tão ferozmente os atacou.

Há alguns meses atrás, Havoc lhe confidenciou que estava namorando uma mulher, e que durante a luta, para a surpresa de ambos, descobriu-se que ela era de fato, a mulher pela qual era conhecida como a homúnculo Luxúria.

Quando o Coronel adentrou no quarto onde estava seu subordinado, o encontrou sentado em sua cama, com uma expressão arrefecida e melancólica. Percebeu ali, só pelo olhar, que algo não ia muito bem com ele, apesar do sorriso disfarçado que ele demonstrava ao perceber a sua presença naquele instante.

- Olá, senhor! Mas que grande surpresa! - Disse Havoc, enquanto estendia a sua mão para cumprimentar o Coronel.

- Vejo que está se recuperando bem, Tenente! - Roy tirou o quepe, apertou a mão de Havoc e em seguida deixou as flores dentro de um vaso, numa mesinha ao lado da cama; pegou uma cadeira que estava perto da porta e a trouxe para mais próxima da cama, e se sentou em seguida. - Trouxe isto para você: Cigarros da marca que você gosta, e estas revistas com lindas mulheres que eu sei que adora! - Roy estampava um sorriso de otimismo que não era compartilhado por seu subordinado; ao entregar as revistas e os cigarros que estavam dentro de uma sacolinha de plástico.

- Obrigado, senhor... Mas creio que destas revistas não vou mais precisar... - O Tenente folheou uma das revistas com tamanho desinteresse, que logo Mustang ficou chocado com o estado mental de seu companheiro de lutas. - Mas o cigarro veio em boa hora! - Ele tentou disfarçar com um sorriso de entusiasmo a sua dor, mas já era tarde. Pois o Coronel já percebeu as profundas e súbitas mudanças de comportamento de Jean Havoc.

Roy Mustang ficou bastante intrigado sobre como que o Tenente Havoc conheceu aquela mulher, e de maneira que ele foi se envolver com ela. Roy precisava infelizmente tocar na ferida dele, embora isso fosse doloroso fazer com alguém por quem tem tanta estima.

Sobretudo por ser algo assaz vital para a segurança de todos os seus planos de descobrir quem está por trás das conspirações dentro do Exército; da misteriosa morte de seu companheiro de armas e amigo, Mae Hughes; das hediondas experiências com a pedra filosofal; dos diversos conflitos e as guerras do passado, assim como foi em Ishbal... Tantas coisas para serem descobertas e elucidadas...

"E se essa homúnculo estivesse metida com isso? E apenas quisesse usar Havoc para chegar até a mim?" Pensou bastante aflito o Coronel Mustang.

Então, ele reuniu todas as suas forças para poder fazer aquelas perguntas muito sofridas para o Tenente, apesar de saber que ele deve ter tido experiências tão amargas naqueles dias em que lutaram... E as decepções por demais trágicas que ocorreram...

As informações são deverasmente prioritárias e urgentes para a sobrevivência do seu grupo e de seus planos de derrubar o Governo Central.

- Eu preciso saber como conheceu essa mulher. É muito importante para as nossas investigações encontrarmos as conexões que nos levam até ela. - Roy encarou o Tenente com um olhar que indicava muita seriedade.

- Esta bem... Se é mesmo muito importante para a nossa causa saber desses detalhes... te contarei TUDO o que aconteceu. - Havoc acendeu um cigarro e deu uma baforada antes de prosseguir. - Foi há mais de seis meses aproximadamente quando tudo isso começou...

Era uma linda tarde ensolarada, quando o vento soprava fortemente na direção do lago que estava cercado pelo grande e florido gramado do parque que ficava próximo da Cidade Central.

Um lugar bucólico e acolhedor que costumava ser muito usado pelo Tenente Jean Havoc, para descansar nas horas livres, enquanto fumava um cigarro e aproveitava a belíssima paisagem, que o fazia esquecer momentâneamente das enfadonhas obrigações burocráticas na central. Por hora, não recebeu ainda as ordens do Coronel Mustang para realizar algum trabalho que requeira mais ação.

Sua atenção repentinamente foi desviada pela presença de uma linda mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros longos e ligeiramente ondulados, que corria atrás de um chapéu que estava sendo carregado pelo vento, que subitamente deu um vigoroso sopro.

- Ai... o meu chapéu! Volte aqui pra mim! - Disse bastante aflita a mulher, enquanto perseguia o chapéu que estava sendo conduzido na direção do Tenente Havoc.

Ele percebeu o quanto que aquela mulher era muito bonita e atraente. Seus olhos eram vermelhos como rubis; e vestia um lindo e gracioso vestido verde escuro, cheio de lindos bordados.

E então, Jean ao perceber que o chapéu caiu ao lado de seu pé, o pegou e esperou que a linda moça dele se aproximasse, para poder o entregar.

- Creio que este seja o seu chapéu, senhorita... - Ele estendeu a mão, o devolvendo com um simpático sorisso nos lábios.

- Ah... muito obrigada! - Ela deu um sorriso felino que logo deixou o Tenente enfeitiçado.

- Não tem de quê, senhorita... - Ele ficou tão encantado com a moça, que apagou o seu cigarro. - E a propósito... como eu devo chamá-la?

- Meu nome é Solaris... E o seu?

- Jean Havoc, mas pode me chamar só de Jean. - Ele gentilmente segurou a mão dela para beijá-la.

- Hum... Vejo que é um belo e gentil cavalheiro... E muito obrigada, Jean... por ter encontrado o meu chapéu. - Ela o olhou bem nos olhos, transmitindo uma impressão agradável e ao mesmo tempo misteriosa que o deixava assaz fascinado. - Mas agora eu tenho que ir...

- Ei! Espere um pouco! - Ele viu que Solaris que estava caminhando, se virou para olhá-lo. - Quando poderemos nos encontrar novamente, Solaris?

- Quem sabe eu apareça qualquer dia aqui neste parque ou em outro lugar? Nunca se sabe quando poderemos nos ver... - Ela deu um sorriso charmoso, acenou para ele, e depois virou-lhe às costas e seguiu o seu caminho.

Aquela visão era para Havoc como a de uma deusa, como se encontrasse o paraíso na Terra... Pois uma linda mulher como ela surgiu em sua frente, como se fosse um doce sonho que se tornava realidade. E ela o agradeceu pelo chapéu, sorriu pra ele, e lhe deu esperanças de poder revê-la numa próxima oportunidade! Isso sim é que é uma grande sorte, uma virada no destino, pensava assim, Jean Havoc.

Alguns dias se passaram, e Havoc foi fazer algumas compras no mercado da cidade. E cansado, foi tomar um sorvete bem pertinho dali. Numa calma sorveteria que costuma frequentar quando estava de folga do serviço.

Ele se sentou numa mesa, que se localizava em frente aos gramados coloridos pelas flores, próximo da Cidade Central. Uma moça veio e lhe perguntou o que iria pedir...

- Um sorvete de menta, por favor...

- Ok. Me aguarde, que em poucos minutos irei trazer o seu pedido. - Disse a garçonete enquanto fazia anotações num bloco de notas. Em seguida ela se retirou dali.

- Posso me sentar aqui contigo?

Havoc olhou para trás e viu a linda moça que ele conheceu naquele dia no parque. Ela estava radiante, e vestia um charmoso e elegante vestido cor de vinho com bordados em pedras vermelhas e pretas. Estava usando um chapéu fino e segurava uma bolsinha de contas pretas.

- Hã... claro que sim! - Ele ficou surpreso com a chegada inesperada da moça. E prontamente ela se sentou ao seu lado. - Aceitaria tomar um sorvete comigo? Ainda dá tempo de chamar a garçonete.

- Por que não? De que sabor escolheu para você? - Solaris jogou o seu cabelo para trás, deixando o pobre Havoc enfeitiçado com tamanha formosura.

- Menta. É o meu preferido! Vai querer também?

- Então eu vou querer também. - Disse Solaris.

Ele sorriu e depois fez um gesto para chamar a garçonete. Logo, ela veio de imediato.

- O que deseja, senhor? - Perguntou a garçonete.

- Traga para esta linda senhorita um sorvete de menta igual ao meu. E bem caprichado!

- Sim, senhor! - A funcionária anotou o pedido e foi embora.

Por uns poucos minutos, o silêncio dominou o ambiente... Havoc estava muito tenso com a presença marcante e sensual daquela linda e misteriosa mulher... Deixando-o corado e suando frio, com as pernas bambas... Pois nunca havia se sentido assim por outra como daquele jeito!

O perfume inebriante que ela estava usando o deixava assaz enfeitiçado... Solaris é como uma deusa!

- O que a traz aqui neste lugar? - Perguntou Havoc com curiosidade.

- Eu vim fazer algumas compras, e aproveitei para descansar um pouco, quando o encontrei aqui. - O sorriso lânguido que ela demonstrava, fez com que o pobre Tenente se sentisse sem um chão firme para pisar. - E eu agradeço pela sua gentil oferta da minha companhia.

- Ah... que isso... - Seu rosto ficou rubro de tão vexado que se sentiu, diante de tanta formosura. - E você...

A garçonete trouxe os pedidos, interrompendo o que Havoc ia dizer pra Solaris. Com isto, deu um tempo para que ele ganhasse fôlego para poder se tranquilizar, à fim de encarar com mais serenidade a bela moça pela qual tanto está encantado.

- Muito obrigado! - Disse Havoc, que pegou uma colher para degustar do sorvete, enquanto a funcionária ia embora. Solaris o encara com curiosidade... - Não vai tomar o seu?

- Ah... sim! - Disse a moça que estava fitando-o com curiosidade.

- Me desculpe a pergunta, mas gostaria de saber se você mora aqui nesta cidade, ou de outro lugar... Pode ser?

- Eu moro bem próximo daqui. Mas sou de outra cidade, mas deixei meus irmãos e meu pai longe daqui, para tentar a vida na Cidade Central. E você?

- Eu sou da Cidade Central e trabalho como Tenente no Exército, protegendo o povo de Ametris! - E Havoc se sentiu muito orgulhoso com o fato de trabalhar ali; pois resolveu fazer esse comentário, com o intuito de impressionar a moça. Ele está ficando deverasmente interessado nela.

- Hum... Então você é um herói... - Disse Solaris com um lânguido sorriso nos lábios e com um olhar afiado e felino. - Deve ser um homem muito corajoso. Então... Você será o meu cavaleiro... Huhuhu.

- Ah... que isso... Eu apenas cumpro com o meu dever! - Havoc se sentiu envaidecido pelos elogios tecidos por Solaris.

- Mas é a verdade! Você é tudo isso! - Ela lhe lançou um olhar tão penetrante, que o deixou cada vez mais enfeitiçado.

- Gostaria muito de te convidar para um baile que terá na cidade. Poderia ir comigo...?

- Seria muito interessante... Eu vou! - Ela com os dedos, tocou-lhe a mão trêmula do jovem Tenente, deixando-o muito mais tenso do que antes. Pois ele estava sendo paquerado por uma mulher tão linda e maravilhosa como nunca viu antes! - E quando será que é este baile e onde?

- No Salão de Dança do Clube Julliet, às oito horas da noite deste sábado.

- Sei onde que fica... Pode ter certeza que eu irei me encontrar contigo... - Ela se levantou e o olhou com uma expressão lânguida e sensual, antes de sair. - Ah... e obrigada pelo sorvete...

- Até mais, Solaris! - Havoc acenou para Solaris, que lhe jogava beijinhos.

Ele não poderia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam mostrando! Aquela moça tão encantadoramente bela e charmosa estava atraída por ele!

Um encontro com uma linda mulher assim era algo realmente digno de alegria para o jovem Tenente Havoc, que ultimamente se sentia tão entediado diante de trabalhos deverasmente maçantes na Central, teve revivida a sua esperança de poder conseguir uma excelente oportunidade de fugir momentâneamente de seus deveres, para arranjar uma boa garota... e quiçá, namorá-la?

É o que tanto deseja o Tenente Havoc!

Durante a semana inteira, a ansiedade se apossou do jovem militar... Tanto que todos os seus amigos na sede da Central, perceberam que ele estava assaz diferente como costumava ser, e não conseguia se concentrar adequadamente nas suas tarefas habituais que com tanta habilidade executava...

A Tenente Riza Hawkeye percebeu o estranho comportamento de Havoc e se aproximou dele...

- O que foi... Algum problema? - Riza olhou para Havoc como se estivesse tentando entendê-lo. - Você trocou o lugar dos equipamentos! - Disse a Tenente apontando para a prateleira.

- IH... É... Des... des... desculpe! - Havoc ficou tão vermelho de tanta vergonha ao perceber os erros que cometeu, que foi imediatamente trocando de lugar novamente tudo.

- Tudo bem... só então arrume antes que o Coronel veja isso. - Riza pegou um livro que estava em cima da estante e saiu dali.

- Essa foi por pouco! Devo me concentrar melhor no meu trabalho, pois não quero de modo algum que o Coronel Mustang pegue no meu pé.

Quando a semana estava próxima do fim... O dia tão aguardado por Havoc chegou finalmente!

O dia do tão sonhado encontro com ela... Solaris!

Ele prontamente separou seu uniforme de gala, que ele costuma guardar para ocasiões especiais, como um baile ou uma festa, por exemplo. E deixou suas botas impecavelmente brilhantes e escovadas antes de calçá-las.

Depois que ele termina de se vestir, Havoc penteia cuidadosamente os seus cabelos loiros e e asperge em si um pouco daquela colônia de fragância amadeirada...

E então, verifica se tudo está em ordem... suas roupas, sua aparência... e se seu sorriso continua lindo!

Quando ele decide que está tudo perfeito, ele se olha no espelho e diz:

- Eu vou arrassar esta noite! Mal posso esperar para me encontrar com Solaris!

Ao sair de casa, Havoc decide ir em uma floricultura comprar um lindo buquê de flores, antes de ir para o baile...

Ele adentrou na porta do estabelecimento, que tinha uma placa vermelha e branca com desenhos de margaridas amarelas... Spring Flowers... dizia o letreiro!

A loja era simpática e possuía uma decoração muito alegre, que atraía com muita facilidade a clientela... Na parede tinham quadros com desenhos de flores, plantas, árvores, pássaros, borboletas e abelhas... No chão haviam grandes vasilhas com água, onde estavam arrumadas as flores, cujos caules foram previamente cortados e arrumados. Uma grande variedade de flores poderiam ser escolhidas ali, além das que estavam nas prateleiras nas paredes e estantes... algumas plantas com flores já enraizadas nos vasos, que estavam enfeitados com lindos laços de fitas coloridas.

Ele se deteve em uma das flores, quando uma atendente dele se aproximou...

- Boa noite, senhor... O que deseja?

- Poderia me mostrar aquelas rosas ali? - Ele apontou o dedo para uma vasilha que estava repleto de rosas, que estavam separadas em várias cores.

- Qual vai querer, senhor? - A moça se aproximou de onde a vasilha estava e com alguma dificuldade foi desviando das outras jarras que estavam próximas daquela.

- As vermelhas bem escuras ali, ao lado da jarra onde estão as de cor laranja.

- Ok, senhor... quantas vão ser? - Ela foi até as rosas vermelhas e pegou algumas.

- Uma dúzia está ótimo! E por favor, capriche bem nisso! Pois eu vou levá-las para uma linda senhorita! - O Tenente ficou todo entusiasmado e corado. - Quanto custa?

- Hum... uma namorada? Boa sorte! - A balconista deu um sorriso faceiro, enquanto tratava de embrulhar as flores com muita dedicação. - $1, 25; senhor!

Assim que ele pagou as flores, saiu da floricultura com uma imensa expectativa, diante da qual poderia se encontrar com aquela mulher que outrora conhecera naquele parque. A linda Solaris!

Foi caminhando por entre largas alamedas que eram cercadas por árvores belas de copas magestosas...

Num caminho que ele conhecia tão bem por tantos anos... a vizinhança dali era por demais agradável pra ele, que sempre gostou de relaxar do trabalho desgastante da Central, durante os fins de semana.

Em pouco tempo, Havoc chegou nas proximidades do prédio, onde se realizava sempre os bailes dos quais ele costuma frequentar nas suas folgas... Pois o Tenente, assim como Mustang gosta e muito de bailes, além de apreciar de uma boa companhia feminina...

De uma certa distância, ele procurou localizar Solaris... de todos os lados e ângulos de visão...

...Até encontrá-la, olhando para a rua, bem no meio entre algumas pessoas que estavam conversando animadamente na porta do prédio.

Ela estava muito bela num estonteante e decotado vestido longo e roxo de seda com pedras brilhantes da mesma cor que o vestido. Seus cabelos escuros esvoaçavam com a suave brisa ligeira que soprava... revelando em suas orelhas lindos brincos de umas pedras que certamente são ametistas e diamantes!

A jovem mulher segurava em suas mãos cobertas por longas luvas de seda roxa, uma bolsinha de contas e uma echarpe de seda roxa bem translúcida, que pendia até as pernas, onde finas meias de seda negras as cobria... em seus pés, um lindo sapato preto de salto bem fino, nos quais ela se equilibrava com uma soberba elegância!

De fato, Solaris estava radiante de tão linda! E aquilo foi enfeitiçando ainda mais Havoc...

- Ah... Solaris... - Suspirou Jean, enquanto ajeitava as medalhas de seu uniforme, os cabelos e o ramalhete de flores.

E decidiu então ir andando a passos largos, por entre as calçadas decoradas por canteiros de flores... atravessar a rua... até chegar na porta daquele clube.

Quando ele foi se aproximando, Solaris o viu passando no calçadão, se desviando dos passantes que ali tomavam a rua... Então ela deu um sorriso muito charmoso, quando seus olhares se encontraram...

- Você está linda esta noite! - Ele fica um pouco corado, e se lembra que está segurando as flores. E então, ele estende sua mão, para lhe oferecer as rosas. - Ah... estas são pra você!

- Obrigada... você é um amor! - O olhar de Solaris o deixou inebriado quando ela o encarou daquele jeito tão felino, enquanto pegava as flores de suas mãos.

- Então... vamos? - Havoc ofereceu seu braço para Solaris, que o enlaçou no dele, com um sorriso.

Ambos seguiram juntos até a porta de entrada do clube, onde foram recepcionados por uma moça que recebeu das mãos do Tenente os ingressos para o baile, que ele havia comprado na véspera.

O salão era imenso e amplo... E estava decorado com lindas fitas de seda coloridas que atravessavam uma extremidade a outra do teto, até as paredes, onde envolviam as colunas arredondadas de cada canto do ambiente.

A iluminação era suave, com cintilantes luzes prateadas que reluziam de pequenos espelhos que pendiam soltos em cascata das várias luminárias em todo o salão.

A música invadia o amplo espaço, proporcionando um imenso entusiasmo em seus frequentadores. No embalo, muitos casais valseavam harmoniosamente ao som daquela animada melodia...

No canto do salão, ficavam algumas mesas, que eram decoradas com toalhas amarelas rendadas... e cadeiras de estofado macio de veludo amarelo, que combinavam com a mesa, que estava decorada com um vasinho de flores brancas.

Haviam algumas pessoas que estavam acomodadas naquelas mesas, degustando de bebidas finas, enquanto conversavam alegremente...

Havoc segurando a mão de sua querida Solaris, foi procurando por uma mesa para eles, enquanto atravessava o amplo salão. Ao longe, um funcionário os localizou e foi ao encontro dos dois; e então, gentilmente os auxiliou, escolhendo uma mesa que fosse do agrado deles...

Assim que ficaram confortavelmente sentados, Jean foi pedir algumas bebidas, enquanto Solaris descansava suas flores em cima da mesa.

Ele pediu duas taças de vinho branco para um garçom, que prontamente as trouxe para eles, junto com uma garrafa.

- Espero que goste deste vinho, pois é o meu preferido!

- Se é o que gosta... eu devo confiar na sua escolha... - Solaris degustou um gole daquele vinho, enquanto observava Havoc um pouco tonto pelo charme dela ou pelo vinho que ele estava tomando.

Após beberem de toda a garrafa daquele vinho tão saboroso, Havoc segurando a mão de Solaris, fitou-a por um bom tempo... admirando a sua beleza... O seu sorriso, seus cabelos, seus olhos... TUDO!

A euforia se apossou do Tenente, dando lhe coragem suficiente para que ele pudesse convidar a moça para bailar no salão...

- Vamos dançar, Solaris?

- Seria maravilhoso... Jean...

Logo, eles se dirigiram para o meio do recinto, onde diversas pessoas continuavam acompanhando os passos da calma e relaxante música da afinada orquestra e da belíssima voz da cantora...

Havoc enlaçou com sua mão a cintura de Solaris e com a outra, segurou a mão dela, enquanto que ela pousava a sua mão no ombro dele. Ambos foram bailando com uma suave elegância para o centro do salão, como se estivessem voando por entre as nuvens... Em graciosos rodopios que a outros casais que se encontravam ali, deixavam-se admirar pela beleza do casal em seus passos de dança.

Enquanto deslizavam pelo salão... Havoc e Solaris se entreolhavam... Um sorrindo para o outro...

Um sentimento foi surgindo ali nos confins da alma do jovem Tenente Havoc...

Aquela linda mulher era por demais especial pra ele!

- Parece que estou dançando com um anjo... - Jean não parava de olhar para ela. Estava ficando assaz corado.

- Você é tão encantador... - Ela sorriu e enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele, deixando-o mais corado ainda.

Seus rostos se aproximaram e numa fração de segundo, eles se beijaram...

E permaneceram por um bom tempo abraçados, enquanto se beijavam no embalo da música suave que se dispersava por todo o recinto...

- Ah... acho que perdi o fôlego! - Havoc desabotoou dois botões do seu uniforme, para deixar livre o seu pescoço. Suas faces estavam bastante rubras e sua respiração ofegante. - Gostaria de beber comigo uma taça de champanhe?

- Sim, seria interessante! - Solaris jogou o cabelo para trás e deu o seu braço para ele. Aquilo o deixava cada vez mais deslumbrado por ela.

Foram até o bar, onde Havoc pediu duas taças de champanhe e uma garrafa. Em seguida, foram até o terraço do clube, onde havia um espaço amplo, com uma mesinha e duas cadeiras ao fundo.

Ele encheu uma taça para ela e outra para si, deixando a garrafa em cima da mesa.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até a sacada, de onde se podia do alto observar a vista noturna de toda a Cidade Central, iluminada de dourado com as luzes das ruas, casas e prédios públicos...

A Lua, ao longe se levantava no hozonte, revelando o seu sublime brilho prateado no céu...

- É muito linda a cidade vista daqui de cima... - Solaris com um dos braços debruçado no parapeito olha para as casas, as ruas e os demais prédios ao longe. - Sei que você a ama... A Cidade Central...

- Sim, eu amo muito esta minha cidade. Porém... o que a torna mais alegre e bonita é você, Solaris!

Ela apenas sorri e depois toma um gole daquele chamapanhe, observando curiosamente a expressão apaixonada do olhar de Havoc, ainda muito encantado por ela...

- Sabe, Solaris... Eu sinto dentro de mim que você é a garota mais que perfeita! - Ele bebe todo o champanhe e descansa a sua taça e a dela no parapeito, segurando a mão de Solaris com delicadeza.

Ela apenas sorri para ele, demonstrando uma aparente satisfação, enquanto brinca com a taça, balançando-a suavemente com a mão, antes de tomar o último gole.

- Ah... Jean... Você é um doce... - Ela deslizou suavemente suas mãos por sobre os ombros dele.

Havoc se aproximou ainda mais de Solaris, acariciando-a com sua mão direita em seus cabelos escuros e ligeiramente ondulados, deslizando seus dedos por entre o pescoço e depois as faces do rosto daquela mulher pela qual ele se sente tão atraído... e sentindo o cheiro de perfume naquela pele macia e encarando-a em seus olhos vermelhos como rubis...

Com a mão esquerda, ele percorre as costas... até chegar na cintura, enlaçando-a para aproximar o corpo dela para perto de si...

E então, Ele inclina seu rosto para beijá-la em seus lábios escarlates...

Solaris o abraçou com bastante força, enquanto unia a sua boca a dele...

Aquele beijo foi se tornando quente e intenso... E mais outros beijos se seguiram àquele...

Muitos deles tão calorosos e profundos, que se misturavam com as carícias que trocavam...

...Enquanto que a música ao fundo tão serena os mantiveram unidos durante aqueles beijos entre a luminosidade discreta de um luar doce e harmonioso... e a brisa tão suave e perfumada das flores da noite, como se fosse uma alquimia apaixonante de sensações!

De fato, Solaris está fazendo do Tenente Jean Havoc um homem completamente entregue aos poderes sedutores de que uma mulher tão atraente e misteriosamente bela é capaz...

Sua beleza luminosa o deixava por demais inebriado, tal qual uma mariposa com a luz de uma lamparina... Um feitiço que pouco a pouco foi tomando conta de seu coração...

...O deixando cada vez mais vulnerável e frágil para as armadilhas do amor!

Uma mulher, uma magia...

Será esta paixão um teste, um caminho para escolher?

Uma expiação por seus erros?

...Ou simplesmente um destino pelo qual ele deva enfrentar?

A razão ou a emoção?

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


End file.
